Houndour (Pokémon)
|} Houndour (Japanese: デルビル Delvil) is a dual-type introduced in Generation II. It evolves into starting at level 24. Biology Houndour is a quadruped, canine Pokémon with short, black fur and a red underbelly and muzzle. Its ears and tail are both short and pointed. Two fangs protrude from its upper jaw, and its triangular nose is black. There are white bands on its ankles, and rib-like ridges on its back. Houndour appears to have a simplistic, stylized skull on its forehead with the eye orbits creating eyebrow patterning above its actual eyes. It also has circular, red paw pads on each of its three-toed paws. Houndour is an intelligent Pokémon that forms packs to hunt for prey, and shows unparalleled teamwork. As seen in the anime, it will not abandon a sick pack member. It communicates using various barks and howls. Barks are used to determine the location of a pack member during a hunt, while howls are used as declaration of ownership over a territory. They are known to be loyal and obedient to their s. Houndour can typically be found around . In the anime Major appearances Multiple Houndour debuted in Hour of the Houndour. One of them got sick, prompting the rest of its pack to steal food in order to aid it. Ultimately, helped the ailing Houndour to a Pokémon Center. A Houndour is one of the enemies of the Pichu Brothers and can normally be seen chasing them, or anyone else that angers it, around Big Town. It appeared in Pikachu & Pichu, Trouble in Big Town, Of Meowth and Pokémon, and Pichu Bros. in Party Panic; and it also made a cameo in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Houndour appeared in The Mystery is History, under the ownership of Cassidy. It was initially overpowered due to its power-amplifying headgear. It made further appearances in A Parent Trapped!, A Promise is a Promise, Showdown at the Oak Corral, and Putting the Air Back in Aerodactyl!. Multiple Houndour appeared in From A to Z!, Meeting at Terminus Cave!, and A Towering Takeover!, all under the ownership of s. A 's Houndour appeared in Turning Heads and Training Hard!. It was quickly defeated by Ilima and his . Minor appearances A Houndour appeared in Ariados, Amigos, under the ownership of . It was seen at the Pokémon Jujitsu Academy, where it defeated Mickey's . Two Houndour appeared in Entei at Your Own Risk as some of the Pokémon resting in some hot springs. A Houndour appeared in Johto Photo Finish, where it was one of the Pokémon being fed by at Professor Oak's Laboratory. A 's Houndour appeared in Deceit and Assist. A Houndour made a small appearance in The Rise of Darkrai as one of the Pokémon hit with a . A Houndour appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened, where it was among the many Pokémon residing at Pokémon Hills. A Houndour appeared during the Mega Audino journal in A Race for Home!, where it was fighting with a . Three Trainers' Houndour appeared in A Crowning Moment of Truth!. Two Trainers' Houndour appeared in The Power of Us. A Trainer's Houndour appeared in the Eevee, Where Are You Going? segment at the end of SM093, where it became annoyed from Eevee eating its food and chased it away. It reappeared during a flashback in SM099. Pokédex entries .}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, is attacked by and defeated by four Pokémon, including a Houndour, when he enters the Ilex Forest, and is then warned to stay out by the Masked Man in You Ain't Nothin' but a Houndour and The Ariados up There. This Houndour is later used against Lt. Surge during his battle against the Masked Man, where its howls summon a herd of wild Houndour to aid it in battle. Although their constant howling prevented Lt. Surge from moving, he is able to have multiple use to knock them down, allowing Surge to flee during the confusion. One of Carl's Houndoom was seen as a Houndour in The Escape, the round in which and escaped from Pryce. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Shū has a Houndour in the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga Houndour is 's only known Pokémon in the The Golden Boys manga. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Giovanni used a Houndour as part of his evil plans in PM081. Pokédex entries }} In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} extension}} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} , Valor Lakefront}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} (Swarm)}} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Phobos Secret Fort: Phobosphere, Endless Level 19, Forever Level 19, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Cargo Ship, Oil Field Hideout}} |area=Oblivia Ruins, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Lake: Sunny Seashore (Post-ending)}} |area=Flower Garden: Festival on Mount Moon, Magical Lake: Protect Pichu in the Forest, Chill Battle: The Three Little Tepig}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Seventh release)}} |area=Dark Land: Chilling Graveyard (All Areas), Legend Terrain: Tomb of Nightmares (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |} |} In events |Gather More Pokémon! Sixth Campaign Houndour|Japanese|Japan|10|April 22 to May 8, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Houndour}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Beat Up|Dark|Physical|—|100|10||'}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5|*}} |Feint|Normal|Physical|30|100|10}} |Fire Fang|Fire|Physical|65|95|15||'}} |Fire Spin|Fire|Special|35|85|15||'}} |Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20}} |Punishment|Dark|Physical|—|100|5||'}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20||'}} |Rage|Normal|Physical|20|100|20}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15}} |Spite|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Sucker Punch|Dark|Physical|70|100|5||'}} |Thunder Fang|Electric|Physical|65|95|15}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=229 |name2=Houndoom |type1-2=Dark |type2-2=Fire}} Sprites Trivia * Despite being a Generation II Pokémon, it was actually native to Kanto in . The same is true for and . All three can be obtained in Johto via the in . * The only three games so far in which Houndour can be captured by the player before viewing the end credits are , , and Pokémon X. * Houndour is one of fourteen Pokémon that one can collect foreign Pokédex entries for in . Origin Houndour may have been based on the of and , or other legends of s. Houndour is also similar in appearance to s and s. Name origin Houndour is a combination of '' and dour (sullen or severe). Delvil is a corruption of . In other languages and |es=Houndour|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Hunduster|demeaning=From and |it=Houndour|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=델빌 Delvil|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=戴魯比 / 戴鲁比 Dàilǔbǐ|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |hi=हनडावॉर Houndour|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Хандор Khandor|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD de:Hunduster es:Houndour fr:Malosse it:Houndour ja:デルビル zh:戴鲁比